


your secret is safe with me

by lostin_space



Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, High School, Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020, Mind Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Isobel learns pretty quickly that reading people's minds is fine as long as she doesn't tell anyone.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	your secret is safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is Isobel dancing that morality line and, no, she doesn't learn her lesson, just like in the show :)
> 
> isobel week day 2: alien | powers

Isobel figured out she could do things with her mind she shouldn’t when she was young.

At first, it’d all been done while she was asleep and she hadn’t realized it was abnormal. She found herself wandering into other people’s dreams and she could alter them. She thought it was normal up until she told her mom about a shared dream they’d had and she had seemed scared. So Isobel stopped talking about it.

It wasn’t long before she realized she could do that when she was awake too. Sometimes her daydreams blurred a little too much into someone else’s mind, leaving her sick and having to run out of the classroom. It spread rumors of her being pregnant in 6th grade, but she didn’t care if it meant she could read minds. She decided to hone in on it, see what else she could do.

Soon, she discovered she had quite the knack for persuasion.

It was easy to slip into someone’s mind and have them give her answers to homework questions and no harm was done, not really. Why not use her abilities to her advantage?

High school left her feeling bored in class, so she let her mind wander and enter someone else’s daydreams. She knew everyone’s deepest fantasies, but she decided it wasn’t bad because she kept all of the information to herself. Not once did she tell Savannah Daniels that her boyfriend was thinking about another girl, nor did she mock Abby Green for spending too much time thinking about Supernatural. She didn’t comment on Jose Holloway’s strange obsession with WWII or the fact that Serena Singh thought too much about how she could seduce her teacher into giving her a better grade. Isobel would never tell anyone about any of that.

But her  _ favorite  _ person’s mind to slip into was undoubtedly Kyle Valenti.

While occasionally he could be boring and full of memorizing football plays, he typically had much more interesting thoughts in that not-so-empty head of his. Most of the boys in her school were always thinking about girls in some way, shape, or form, and Kyle  _ did  _ do that, but that was only a small sector. Instead, Isobel found herself listening to his insightful analysis of his parents’ argument or thinking too hard about college or questioning his sexuality because he didn’t hate Alex Manes as much as the rest of the football team.

The most fun times, however, were easily when he thought about her in particular.

Kyle Valenti thought she was beautiful and Isobel really couldn’t disagree. But she particularly enjoyed the way he thought about her when she bought a new outfit. He somehow always noticed.

Sometimes, on good days, she would be able to follow his mind even when he went home and, if she focused hard enough, she could slip into his  _ actual  _ dreams. That’s when things got interesting.

Isobel could easily insert herself into someone else’s dream if she wanted to. While she could just remain a fly on the wall, it was always much more fun to involve herself. Many times she’d messed around Max or Michael’s dreams, but she tended to just watch from the sidelines when it came to Kyle.

Tonight, however, she was feeling a little spunky and decided to play around.

Kyle’s dream took place in school because he was boring like that, but Isobel wasn’t deterred. She got up from her place in the back of the room and waded through the class full of faces that didn’t belong there. Kyle’s eyes in particular were focused on the teacher who wasn’t any teacher who taught in their school and only spoke in Spanish too fast for Isobel to fully comprehend.

Instead of trying, she placed herself right on his desk. His eyes trailed up over her slowly as if somehow, even in his dreams, he couldn’t quite comprehend this. When they got to his eyes, she grinned.

“Isobel?” he asked hesitantly. She nodded and he blinked, tracing back over her with his eyes as he spoke to himself in hushed Spanish. It made this decision that much better.

“We should do something fun,” she encouraged, eager to see where his mind would take them. He nodded easily, slipping out of his shock as he smiled. He had such a naturally handsome smile that she admired.

Without even so much as an explanation, he took her by the hand and led her into the hallway. They started running and laughing from adrenaline, ignoring the way the halls warped and repeated and got unfamiliar as they led to a set of doors. He busted through them and it led straight to the football field.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not playing football with you,” she said. He smiled at her.

“Oh, come on, you’d be good at it,” Kyle teased. She huffed a laugh and shook her head, letting him pull her into the impossibly close locker rooms. They didn’t smell bad and they were empty, so she figured his mind was at least kind enough to do that.

“Why are we in a locker room?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said and then led straight towards the coach’s office. Isobel watched with intrigue as he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and picked the lock with ease. It was clearly a brag moment despite it being a dream and he could’ve easily just opened it. Still, she offered him an impressed smile since he didn’t realize that and led the way.

She hopped up on the desk and tried to look as appealing as she could as he walked closer. But, that was the thing. She didn’t have to try to look appealing. Isobel had been in Kyle’s mind enough times to know he already thought that. He easily put himself between her thighs and leaned in for an eager kiss.

If he looked at her a little longer than normal the next day, well, she didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
